Klaus, Hayley and Hope
The relationship between Hayley, Klaus and Hope. Hope is the daughter of Hayley and Klaus. They had to give her away to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her. She currently lives with her aunt Rebekah. The Originals Season One In From a Cradle to a Grave, we see a flashback of Hayley and Klaus. She writing a letter for her daughter when the baby starts kicking. Klaus asks her how the littlest wolf is doing. She asks him if he wants to feel her kick. He puts his hand on her belly and smiles when he feels his daughter kick. They smile at eachother and he then leaves Hayley alone to continue with her letter. Hayley has been taken to St. Anne's Church by Genevieve, Monique, Abigail and a few other witches. Hayley's placenta has ruptured so she has to give birth to the baby there. She tries to fight the witches, when Klaus walks in. He kills one of the witches, but Genevieve, Monique and Abigail stop him. He's forced to watch the witches take the baby away while they hold him against a wall with a spell. Once the baby is born Hayley asks if she could hold her. Genevieve hands the baby over, but Monique cuts Hayley's throat only a few moments later. Monique breaks Klaus' neck and they leave with the baby. Later, Elijah finds Klaus with a dead Hayley in his arms. The witches have taken the baby to cemetery, where they plan to sacrifice her. Klaus and Elijah try to find them, but they have casted a spell that creates the illusion of a maze. Elijah is heartbroken that Hayley is dead. They are unable to find the baby, when Hayley walks in. The blood of her daughter brought her back to life, she's in transition. She can feel her daughter and she leads Klaus and Elijah to the witches. Genevieve is about to stab the baby, but Elijah stops her. Monique and Abigail try to stop them by calling upon their ancestors. Hayley fights Genevieve, but Genevieve has the upper hand. Klaus kills Abigail by throwing a pike at her. Monique takes matters in her own hands. Hayley and Klaus scream in terror. Monique is about to stab the baby when Marcel comes in and kills her. He takes the baby with him. Klaus follows him immediately. Klaus heals Marcel from his Werewolf Bite and asks to hold the baby. Klaus takes her to her nursery and puts her in her cradle. In the mean time Hayley and Elijah question Genevieve. She tells them that Esther was behind all this. And as long as the baby lives people will try to kill her. Genevieve starts bleeding out of her eyes as the ancestors are coming for her since she failed them. She asks Hayley and Elijah to tell Klaus that she's sorry. Hayley stabs her with the knife Genevieve wanted to use to kill her daughter and she tells Genevieve that's she's not sorry. Elijah and Hayley then leave the cemetery. Hayley is holding her daughter in the nursery while Elijah and Klaus discuss what to do next. Klaus thinks that his daughter will never be safe, no matter where she is. He doesn't want her to grow up in a prison. Hayley tells them there's another option. Hayley's parents thought they could protect her, but in the end they were killed and Hayley spent her childhood alone and unloved. She made a promise to herself and her baby that she would grow up differently. She thinks the only option is to send their daughter away, while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they've made. Elijah doesn't agree, she'll be haunted no matter what. Klaus tells him that won't be a problem if nobody knows that she lives. Hayley says goodbye to her little girl and drinks a bit of her blood to complete her transition. Elijah tells Klaus that nobody will be able to protect her like them. Klaus tells him there's one person who can. We see Klaus holding his daughter waiting on an abandoned road. Another car drives in and Rebekah steps out of it. Rebekah tells him that she looks like her mother, and that maybe there's a god after all. Klaus smiles at her. He responds that there's a glimpse of the devil in her eyes and that is all him. He tells her that despite their differences there is no one that he would trust more with the life of his daughter. He tells his daughter that the people in the city would have seen her dead, but he would see her live and he'll make the city her home. He says that he would struck down anyone who would dare to wish her harm. And he tells her that she'll return to him. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. He hands her over to Rebekah. Rebekah asks him what her name is. He tells her that her name is Hope. He cries as he watches Rebekah leave with Hope. Quotes Gallery HopeMikaelson.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 015.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 013.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 009.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 004.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 025.png 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 024.png tumblr_n5lw1lu1lL1qal73bo1_r1_500.gif|Hayley's letter for Hope. tumblr_n5lw1lu1lL1qal73bo2_r1_500.gif|Klaus' last words to Hope. Videos Trivia *In From a Cradle to a Grave Hayley and Klaus decide to send their daughter away for her own safety until the city is safe for her to return to. *Hope currently lives with her aunt Rebekah. *All of them are hybrids. *Klaus calls Hayley 'little wolf' and Hope 'littlest wolf'. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed